The Gauntlet
The Gauntlet is the ninth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot Gwen and Kevin are fighting a Techadon robot in a warehouse, while the Omnitrix is recharging. They manage to hold it off, but it is too strong. However, the Omnitrix recharges and Ben transforms into a Polymorph from Viscosia named Goop. After Goop defeats and destroys the robot, while also showering Gwen and Kevin with slime, Kevin snatches the one of it's hands, which Gwen sliced off before it was destroyed, and throws it in the trunk of his car. The hand is revealed to still have some life in it. At Mr. Smoothy, Kevin is wiping his car, thinking it still has the goo Ben blasted on it when the Techadon exploded (even though Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector gathered up all of it). Nearby, Cash and J.T. spill juice on Ben and make fun of him. After dissuading Kevin from interfering and attempting to laugh it off, Ben nearly goes alien on them, but decides they're not worth it. Instead, he tells Cash and J.T. how it's just sad how they've never changed their bullying ways since they were kids, making Cash and J.T. look like fools in front of a crowd of people watching them and Ben was applauded for standing up to them. Later, Cash gets in a stop and J.T. suggests they trash Kevin's car. They throw it off an incomplete road, but it fails to break, and the technology Kevin stole pours out. J.T. grabs the Techadon arm and run off when Ben, Gwen and Kevin arrive. Ben wants to catch up with them using Jetray, but Gwen dissuades him from doing so. At Manny & Ken's, an old manikin factory, Cash thinks the gauntlet is dumb, but J.T. tries to make it seem cool. When playing with it, he fires a laser into the ceiling accidentally and this inspires Cash. He takes it and puts it on. He decides to use it to get back at Ben, but J.T. notices something wrong. He tries to ask for it back, but Cash won't give it up. J.T. tries again later at night, but Cash warns him off. Noticing that Cash is behaving strangely, J.T. rushes to warn Ben. J.T. tells Kevin and Gwen Cash's location and what's wrong with him (without mentioning the gauntlet). Kevin goes after Cash to get vengeance on him wreaking his car, while Gwen questions J.T. for his decision of hanging around Cash, since he was originally a friend of Ben's. J.T. says that Cash isn't that bad, since he makes J.T. laugh and looks out for him. He also says that he would rather see Cash beat up others instead of him, which Gwen thinks is a "great" friendship. Gwen asks J.T. why he isn't with Cash, with J.T. replying that he wanted to warn Ben. Gwen says that Ben can look after himself. J.T. asks about his own safety and Gwen assures him that nothing bad will happen. When Kevin finds Cash at the factory, he is fused with Techadon and is super strong. He beats Kevin up in a fight, leaving him with parts of stone, a metal arm and a torn face on his body. The Techadon moves through Cash and he orders Kevin to tell Ben to meet him at Mr. Smoothy at three o'clock. Gwen and J.T. find Ben and tell him about Kevin. They head to the factory and find him in his weakened state. Kevin tells them about Cash and J.T. reveals what the gauntlet is doing to him. Kevin tell Ben where Cash wants him and they rush back to Mr. Smoothy, leaving Kevin behind. Cash threatens the customers until Ben Gwen and J.T. arrive. J.T. tries to reason with Cash, but he is angry that J.T. betrayed him and leaps towards him, but Ben transforms into Chromastone and knocks Cash away before battling him. Chromastone tells Cash that he does not wish to fight him, however Cash proceeds to give him a beat-down, which barely fazes him. Chromastone overpowers Cash and J.T. gets him to fight the Techadon's influence and he reverts it into the glove, freeing himself. J.T. reconciles with Ben and leaves with Cash, while Gwen feels that she has forgotten something. Ben tells her it is probably nothing. Kevin is then heard moaning off-screen. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Cash and J.T. learn about Ben's ability to transform into different aliens with the Omnitrix. *Gwen hints at her feelings for Kevin when she tells him that she would come back for him after he was defeated by Cash. *Ben first shows his affection for Mr. Smoothy. Character Debuts *Techadon Robots Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Goop Minor Events *Cash is revealed to know about Kevin, stating that he used to be the coolest kid in town. *It is revealed that Ben and J.T. used to be friends when they were young before the latter met Cash. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Cash Murray *J.T. Villains *Techadon Robots (first appearance) Aliens Used *Goop (first appearance) *Chromastone Naming and Translations Allusions *When Ben said to Kevin "no juice for you", it is a parody to the Seinfeld episode The Soup Nazi where the soup chef says "no soup for you". Trivia *This episode was in the works as early as November 29, 2007. References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba